Say Something Daryl Dixon & Katniss Everdeen
by finock
Summary: A group of survivors must depend on each other for survival from a zombie apocalypse. (If you've watched both THG & TWD then you should be right at home.) The story mostly focuses on Daryl & Katniss' relationship. I love both of these characters equally and think that they have a lot of similarities. Please enjoy, follow, maybe review! Rated T for Guts & Language!


[I do not claim to own any of these characters or plots. I simply want to mesh to beautiful human beings together. Read, enjoy, review!]

Another television broadcast scurried through the homes of families. The dead rose and ate anything that could move. At first it started with a couple but with time citizens realized that you turned into one of them by a bite or a scratch. People panicked, packed their things and drove to one of the "safety" cities where armed guards would save them from this apocalypse. Others didn't make it. Our tale focuses on a group that depended on each other for survival. We welcome you to some laughs, tears, and fear. Enjoy.

"Ain't that 'bout a bitch!" Daryl Dixon stepped on the deceased prey and retrieved his arrow.

"Aw, come on Little Brother. We could always cut around the bite." Daryl's brother, Merle, bent over to examine the deer's neck that had been ruptured off by some Walker.

"And what? Risk becoming one of them? Yeah, think I'll pass." Daryl returned his used arrow back into his crossbow. He was running low on ammo and the material he used to make his arrows weren't so easy to make.

"You ain't ever going to survive in this world if you continue being this much of a pussy." Merle carved his knife into the animals neck.

"Piss off" Daryl was quick to respond and walked away to hunt another creature.

The relationship the Dixon brothers had was strange compared to other families. They kept their distance from the rest of their group and wondered often into the forest. Both of the men planned to steal from their fellow friends once they fell asleep and disappear into the night. It wasn't kind of them to do but Merle insisted that none of them could be trusted and Daryl always listened to what his big brother had to say.

"I take it you don't want to share?" Merle's voice was distant the further Daryl got.

Soon the only noise he heard was the rhythm of his breath. Leaves cracked under his boots as he settled for a perfect spot. Multiple birds rested in the tree next to him. Two, three shots ought to get him a few birds before the entire flock flew away. Daryl carefully lifted his crossbow and took light breaths. His finger had just pressed on the trigger when another arrow pierced through the bird he had his eyes on. _Shit_! He thought. Quickly the birds did as he predicted and the strangers arrows kept knocking them one by one.

"I know damn well that you didn't fucking kill my prey!" Daryl pushed his crossbow onto one arm and stormed where the arrows came from. There was only one other person at his camp that handled arrows.

"Good morning to you too." Katniss Everdeen bent down to collect her kills and returned her used arrows back into her quiver.

"This is my area, girl! Best give that back to me!" Daryl wasn't great with others which meant that his conversations usually led to arguments.

"Funny. I distinctly remember you and your brother claiming Northwest, which I've stayed clear of, to only find you in my side. Got a bit lost, Dixon?" Her tone remained firm as she plucked the feathers off the dead carcass.

"You stole my breakfast" Daryl motioned to her hands.

"My arrow, my area, my kill." Daryl kept his mouth closed for a few seconds and thought what a big laugh his brother might have if he knew that he gave up this quickly.

"I'm about done with your sassy ass remarks, girl. Always making me and my brother look bad. How about you hand over the bird and we forget any of this happened." Usually Daryl always got what he wanted when he threatened someone but Katniss didn't flinch. She continued to pluck her food and looked rather bored.

"I ain't about to say it twice." Daryl stepped a few inches away from her with a bothered expression.

"You can repeat it three times and I still won't give you these." Katniss opened her messenger bag and placed the birds inside. Daryl's hand reached over but Katinss was quick and moved the bag behind her. "I was up before the sun came up. I tracked and hunt down these birds for two hours. I have a family to feed. So I know you must be joking if you think that I'm going to allow you to take my hunt away just to fulfill that ego of yours." Daryl chuckled and reached over for the bag again when Katniss' hand hovered over her small knife. "Back off, Dixon." Katniss wasn't much for violence but nothing would stop her from feeding her little sister.

"Girl, you got some balls to be threatening me. " The two locked eyes and stayed still for what it seemed minutes. Daryl could almost feel the air of her nostrils hit his face. Finally they were interrupted by Merle's laugh.

"You won't believe just how many of those suckers I just killed. One hand, also. Felt like I was in a goddamn movie." His voice got closer and the two hunters finally broke eye contact. Daryl knew exactly how the next step would play out. His brother would join them and well, Merle wasn't exactly much of a talker.

"Best get out of here" Daryl stepped back and swung his crossbow over his shoulder. Katniss nodded and walked the opposite direction. Daryl walked towards his brother, putting the girl in the back of his mind.

"What happened. Couldn't find your breakfast, Little Brother?" Merle ruffled Daryl's short hair as he chuckled. Daryl backed away from the touch.

"I had my damn breakfast until that piece of shit ate the crap out of it" He stormed off in hopes to find some animal close by. "Now you don't want to make an excuse for your failures." Merle laughed, skinning meat out of the deers leg that he held.

"Whatever" Daryl mumbled.

The brothers hunted for a few hours before they reached the camp. Some of their group surrounded the camp fire, laughing, like this was some goddamn joke. Daryl never understood the logic of society. He couldn't accept that the world was ending and yet they were pretending that everything was just fine.

"Dixon" Katniss' voice interrupted his thoughts. He turned and found her walking towards him.

"You again" He didn't have time to be mocked. Especially since his brother wasn't so far away.

"What a charmer." She grabbed something inside of her messenger bag and pulled out one of the birds. "Here" Daryl glared at the animal.

"What the hell is this for?" He nodded towards it, not lifting a finger to retrieve it.

"It's a gesture" She explained, still handing over the bird.

"For what?"

"Just take the bird, Dixon"

"I don't want your pity" Merle taught Daryl that the only reason people gave you anything was because they thought you needed help. In other words, you were weak.

"Take the fucking thing already." She felt stupid holding the carcass in the first place.

"Screw you" He shoved the bird out of his way and stepped closer towards Katniss. He lowered his voice and locked eyes with her. "You best hope that next time I'm as charming as I was today. Cause, baby, that was once in a lifetime. Don't stand between me and my food. Understood?" Daryl chest almost came in contact with hers. She didn't respond and that led Daryl to believe that he scared her off a bit. Proud of himself, Daryl walked away to only find something hit his back. He turned around and found the bird on the ground. Katniss fixed her messenger bag.

"Your half"

There wasn't a chance to start an argument once Merle's voice cut Daryl's train of thought. But still, Daryl bent down and picked up the dirty bird and had himself a nice cooked wing that night. He laid on the dirt, stared up at the stars and on occasionally looked at Katniss.


End file.
